warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Onewhisker Abandons Darktail
Chapter 1 "Onewhisker!" called a gray she-cat from across the moor. The tabby tom looked up from the rabbit he was about to give chase to. What in the name of StarClan is Smoke doing here? Onewhisker thought. Onewhisker had never seen Smoke outside of the Twolegplace. What was so important that she came out to the moor to find him? He sprinted to where the soft furred she-cat stood. Her stomach looked larger than usual. "Onewhisker," Smoke heaved, her blue eyes sparkling. "I've been looking for you everywhere! I need to tell you, I'm having kits!" Onewhisker gasped. He felt a mixture of happiness, worry, and confusion. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father! Why was Smoke out here when she was expecting kits? It was dangerous for a queen and her kits to travel so far. "I really came here to say," Smoke continued. "I want to join WindClan." Panic coursed through Onewhisker. What would the Clan think of him? What would she think of him? Smoke would know that the stories he had told her and the other were lies. She would know that Clan life wasn't amazing as he made it out to be. He wasn't the amazing warrior he said he was. Smoke could never know. "I want our kits to be warriors," she went on. "The will learn how to hunt and fight and--" "No!" Onewhisker yowled. Smoke stood silent, stunned. "What, what do you mean?" she asked, her brilliant blue eyes staring at Onewhisker. Onewhisker looked away. "You just can't. I'm sorry." He regretted it. Every word of it. Smoke's gaze hardened. "Well if that's how you feel, then we're through." She turned to head back over the moor, but Onewhisker called out,"Wait! This isn't how I feel! I still care about you. I thought we were mates!" "Then why can't me and my kits join your Clan?" Smoke challenged. "If you really cared you would let us in." Onewhisker opened his mouth to respond, but no words came. He couldn't tell her why. It was best for her to just go back to the Twolegplace. Her Twolegs would care for her kits. They would be safer there. They stood in silence for several heartbeats. "I guess I have my answer," Smoke said. She turned and walked back towards the Twolegplace, her swollen belly swaying. Onewhisker knew he would never see Smoke or his kits again, but he told himself it was for the best. Chapter 2 It was many moons later when Onewhisker saw Smoke again. He was on a patrol with Mudclaw, Runningbrook, and his apprentice Whitepaw when he spotted her in the distance, coming over the rise. He couldn't let his Clanmates see her. "How about you all go over and hunt in those gorse bushes over there?" Onewhisker suggested quickly, motioning towards a clump of gorse far enough away from the rise. "I'll go over that hill to see if there's any prey." Tornear nodded. "Sure thing. Come back over if you find anything." Onewhisker sprinted towards the rise, looking back only to make sure the rest of the patrol were going the other way. As he got closer to where Smoke stood, he noticed a single, small figure walking next to her. "What are you doing here?" Onewhisker asked urgently, worried that the others were coming any second. Smoke stared at him coldly. "I'm not going to stay. All I want from you is for you to let my son, our son, into your Clan. Take him while he is still young enough to learn Clan life." Onewhisker glanced back at his Clanmates. They weren't coming. "Is this the only one?" he asked. "There were more," she replied. "but I gave birth when I was returning to the Twolegplace after you rejected me. There was no one to help me, so I was alone. All the kits died except for this one. So yes, this is the only one." He looked down at the small tom sitting in front of him. The kit was mostly white, but there were black spots scattered along his pelt. He had a long black tail and black around his eyes. He gazed up at Onewhisker with bright blue eyes that were much like his mother's. The kit turned back to Smoke and asked, "Is this my father?" She ignored the kit and instead said, "Well? Will you take him?" Onewhisker hesitated. How could he take this kit back to his Clanmates? How could he explain this to Tallstar?He couldn't do it. "No," he said. "I can't." "Please Onewhisker!" Smoke pleaded. "You have to!" "I said no!" he shouted. The small kit shrunk away from him. Onewhisker blinked, realizing that he had spoken to harshly. He softened his voice, "Take him back to your Twolegs. He'll be taken care of and he won't have worry about anything. He'll have a nice, calm life." The desperate look in Smoke's eyes turned to anger. "Fine!" she hissed. "I'll raise our kit by myself. I will teach him to hate the Clans for what they done to him. I will teach him to hate you." Smoke turned around and walked back the way she came, beckoning with her tail for the kit to follow. The kit took one last look at Onewhisker before scampering after his mother. Onewhisker stood there for a few heartbeats, watching as the two cats headed over the hills towards the Twolegplace. This was for the best. Smoke and her kit will both be happier as kittypets. Smoke was angry, and she probably wouldn't keep her promises. Onewhisker turned to go back to the patrol he was on. Now he would never see Smoke again. He was sure this time. All Onewhisker had to do now was forget about Smoke, his kit, and everything that happened...